Recent television receivers are provided with various functions. For example, they incorporate a hard disk drive or can connect with an external hard disk drive and capable of recording television programs. They display an electronic program guide (EPG) to enable the user to select a program to be recorded. The user can perform the programmed recording of a desired television program easily by selecting the program from the displayed program guide. This enables the user to record a television program even without a disk recording and reproducing device that records programs on a DVD, a BD, or the like. Although the disk recording and reproducing device is provided with various editing functions, including chapter editing, play list editing, title connection, and frame unit editing, a television receiver capable of recording often is not provided with these editing functions.
In recent years, a personal computer with a built-in tuner has enabled the user to watch and record television programs. The user can add various functions freely to the personal computer by adding software programs to the computer. Therefore, after having purchased a personal computer, the user can realize the same editing functions as those of a disk recording and reproducing device by installing video editing software.
However, with a conventional television receiver, the user cannot install software. Therefore, the user cannot add any function to the conventional television receiver after having purchased the receiver. Although some changes in the functions can be dealt with by uploading software originally provided to the receiver. To update the software, the basic configuration of the software needs to be modified. Therefore, a new function was unable to be added to the conventional television receiver flexibly.
Television receivers are required to have different functions in accordance with the particular needs of each individual country or region. Therefore, software has to be developed for each individual country or region, leading to an increase in the cost of development. In addition, even the same function may differ in graphic user interface from one country or region to another. For example, when a program guide is displayed, the horizontal axis indicates channels and the vertical axis indicates time in Japan, whereas the horizontal axis indicates time and the vertical axis indicates channels in Europe and the United States.